Happy Birthday Game boy
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Sabe que, exceptuando los regalos, todo es puesto con su dinero. De todas maneras sonríe. Porque Xcution es su familia, los padres que nunca tuvo, los amigos que jamás lo dejarían. ::Viñeta:: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yukio! :)


Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo, no mío.

* * *

_**Happy Birthday Game boy**_

* * *

Lo intuyó cuando iniciaron. Tal vez porque él era un genio, o tal vez porque simplemente ellos no eran buenos disimulando.

Él salió a la tarde sin saber muy bien porqué, aunque tenía la idea de realizar otros pedidos para algunos arreglos de la base. Simplemente deseaba ignorar la fecha, y quería pensar que si los demás salían de compras eran por lo cercano de las fiestas navideñas. No se metió a ninguna de las tiendas, estaban atestadas de gente, sólo vagó por las calles con la vista en su consola. Estaba acostumbrado a caminar con su juego en manos.

No se detuvo cuando se entumecieron sus dedos, pero al llegar la tarde tuvo que parar por la batería que estaba parecía estar acabándose.

Llegando a la base colocó las claves, pasando su tarjeta a través de la ranura del aparato en la puerta.

Al entrar quedó sorprendido. No era la rara escena. Jackie sosteniendo a Riruka de los brazos quien estaba pataleando, para escapar, teniendo odio en su cara al mirar al Ginjou que reía frente a ella, con un Giriko juntando un cristal del suelo que –supuso– de lo molesta que estaba, la chica, le había arrojado a su líder sin lograr su objetivo.

Tal vez lo sorprendente de todo era el lugar, Xcution estaba lleno de adornos. Rosa, amarillo, celeste, lila, blanco, verde, rojo; cada globo tenía en un dibujo de algún animal de esos programas que pasan en los canales de niños. Un lémur sonriendo, un gato sin labios, con dos ojitos brillosos, y varias de una rama con enormes ojos saltones. Supo a quién pertenecía esa idea al instante. _Riruka-san._

Donde usualmente tenían la mesita de café había ahora una gran mesa con un mantel blanco que le llegaba al piso, acomodado en ella había toda clase de bocadillos y distintos platos de comidas –entre ellos ramen– pese a lo que más resaltaba era la cantidad de bebida. _Giriko, Kugo_

Todo estaba sumamente ordenado, y el piso totalmente limpio. _Jackie._ Yukio miró lentamente al suelo. Sí hicieron eso por él.

Era como si los demás recién notaran su presencia, se voltearon a verle. Alterados se rieron nerviosos, él alzó una ceja y bufó. –¡S-Sorpresa! –aun intentando matarse, o no hacerlo, dijeron todos algo apenados.

De inmediato Riruka se soltó, y con el gesto que siempre la caracterizaba, lo tomó con fuerza de la mano como si quisiera arrancársela en el camino. De una manera brusca lo dejó en su lugar, frente a un pastel de cumpleaños cuyas velas estaban ya encendidas.

Todos se sentaron a su alrededor, Ginjou se apuró a hablar. –¿Qué, no dirás nada?

Efectivamente no lo hizo, tan sólo esperó hasta que ver el brillo de las velas que extrañamente, además de ser celestes con franjas rosa, desprendían un aroma a fresa.

Sonrió, tratando de ocultar su vista bajo su cabello. –¿Saben de quién es el dinero que gastaron para esto, no?

Riruka giró su rostro para que no se viera el rubor de enojo infantil, Jackie soltó una carcajada a la vez que Giriko negaba. Ginjou suavizó su gesto, sabiendo que aún el cumpleañero era bastante inmaduro como para demostrar la gratitud que sentía.

Luego de que Yukio soplara las velas del pastel –fingiendo desganas– Riruka se acercó, usando su palma para empujarle, terminando con un Yukio sin su gorra con su cabello y cara cubierto de crema blanca.

Él sólo se limpió el rostro con las mangas al ver a todos reírse cuando la del poder Dollhouse sacó su teléfono comenzando a tomarle fotos.

–Riruka-san ¡que infantil! –Fue lo único que pudo decir Yukio.

Porque él sabe que, exceptuando los regalos que le dieron después, todo lo demás fue comprando con su dinero. Pero de todas maneras sonríe feliz, mirando a cada una de las personas a su lado.

Xcution es su familia, más que amigos son como hermanos, como los padres que nunca tuvo, que ya no tenía.

"Gracias… a todos." Ellos eran amigos que jamás lo dejarían.

* * *

**T-T ¡Quería hacer algo más largo pero no pude! Igual sólo tengo que decir que aunque no sé cuántos años tiene ahora, mientras yo viva voy a tratar de expandir la sección de su personaje en los fanfics. ¡Mereces mucho game-boy! XD Ojalá te vea pronto en el manga, y con nuevos juegos. (?) ¡FELICIDADES YUKIO!**


End file.
